Music and Memories
by Afrieal
Summary: Too large to be a drabble and smalish for a oneshot Sarah at graduate school clicks on her music file and finds a memory. Why would Toby put that song on her computer? written to get thru writers block may continue may not.
1. Music and memories

This isn't our usual genre but I was looking for waltzes thru my music collection and came across "As the world falls down" from Labyrinth and It popped into my head, and for once the rest of my plot bunnies behaved and let me write it. It's bigger than a drabble but smallish for a one shot I don't think it will go anywhere but I'll see.

She sat at the computer looking at the blank word processor document the curser a blinking line mocking her.

'Damn' she thought 'I need to get this paper written it's due in two days'

She sighed and clicked the icon that turned on one of her music mixes for writing and reached for her large mug of tea. She had just taken a large sip when the music started. Sputtering she realized it wasn't one of the songs she had put in her computer. It was a song from just a few years ago the song she had danced with him to in the bubble ballroom. She shrunk the word processor and looked at the song list there was a notation that had popped up with it.

'Sarah I remembered you were looking for some waltz pieces for your dance class and I found these on the net. Hope you like them Toby.'

The song changed to a Japanese piece from a popular anime that was also a waltz and she smiled. Picking up the phone she dialed her old home number.

"Karen is Toby still up I need to ask him something about the music he put on my laptop last weekend." She said

"Yes Sarah he just finished with his shower. Here you go" she said. Sarah was happy she and Karen had come to an understanding they weren't best buddies but they both had decided to call a truce when Toby had become ill not long after his visit to the Labyrinth.

"Hey Sar sounds like you're listening to the music I put on your system. Do you like them? A few are from Anime and several are rock and roll but there are a couple traditional pieces in there and a Celtic one think." He said in a rush.

"Yah Tobes hang on a sec there's one I really want to know where you found" she clicked the back button and it began playing again. "This one."

"Hey Sar I didn't put that one on your system… it would be in your history file I think though if you really need to find it." He said she could hear the truth in his voice.

"Okay Tobes… I'll see you in a couple weeks. I need to get back to my paper for Pre-Modern Lit. and the Modern Womyn. Yesh why can't they just call it Feminism vs Victorian stereotypes or something like that" she said with a grin.

"Kay Sar see you." He said and the phone clicked. She hung up and sighed.

At the Williams house Toby walked into his bedroom after telling his parents goodnight. He closed and locked his bedroom door and turned off the overhead leaving his bedside lamp on to cast a dim glow in the room. He took a deep breath and gathered his energy.

"I wish the Goblin King would visit with me Right Now." He said smiling. There was a slight swirl of energy around the room and there stood King Jereth of the Goblins. Toby bowed then looked up at his friend smiling.

"Yes young Toby you called?" Jereth smiled at the young man sitting down in the desk chair as Toby perched on the side of his bed.

"Sarah called and asked about that song you put on her computer… she sounded almost panicked Sire. I thought you said it wouldn't hurt her." His voice was accusing.

"I had hoped it was a pleasant memory for her Toby it is one of my most treasured memories of her." Jereth said he brought up a crystal and showed Toby the ballroom and the two of them dancing he sighed as they watched the scene.

"I think she was a little Startled Jereth she almost sounded like she was making sure I was alright. I know she regrets sending me to the Labyrinth but I think she regrets not being able to take you up on your offer now that she realizes what it truly was even more." Toby said looking at him and smiling. "I think if you talked to her she might surprise you your Majesty."

"I'll think about it Toby. Now you truly should get to sleep young man you have school in the morning." The king said and he motioned for the boy to get into bed. Then after Toby slipped under the covers he called up on of his goblins to keep watch over the house as he had every night since he had heard of Toby's illness.

"Jereth" Toby said sleepily. "Please visit her soon. I think she's lonely and I don't want her to be." With that he snuggled down into his covers holding the tattered bear Lancelot that Sarah had given him the night of the Labyrinth adventure.

Okay if anyone wants me to I'll try to continue this. But I have a few pending so it might be a while. This was written as an attempt to get thru writers block with "honey" I want to do a second chapter but gads it's hard. I also lost the disk that has the first chapter for the Saddo story and the notes for my Kenpachi story so I'm dealing with half done outlines that Rysh thank the gods saved.


	2. Moonlight and dance

I know I keep referring to Toby's illness but I will make it clear in chapter three I feel honored that I got reviews on this story right away and popped into a favourite story status as well humble bowing My other plot bunnies are telling me it's okay to work on chapter 2 of this for now but no more than that for now. I would like to thank AquaFlameElementalist and notwritten who were the first two reviews for this story you both helped me get the courage to write on.

Till Midnight (Chapter 2)

Sarah sat listening to the Moonlight Sonata on her mp3 player her eyes closed the cool spring breeze brushing her hair back the full moon shimmering on the river in the park she used to recite her lines in. the night felt magical not just because it was almost Beltane but because she was going to visit with her friends from the labyrinth tonight. His Majesty had granted them permission to visit her for no reason it seemed. Hoggle had told her he had just sent them notes that on Beltane Eve they were allowed to visit her in her park for a few hours. She was grateful and had sent a note via Hoggle of gratitude to the king. She wondered if it was him that had sent the music file to her computer two months ago.

She smiled and stood as the music swelled she began dancing to it gently whirling her long hair flowing like silk in the wind. The music changed from classical to Celtic and Sarah Brightman's Eden started and her steps became more complex.

Hoggle Sir Didimas and Ludo arrived seeing her dancing there they could not help but compare her to one of the Fae that inhabited the realms of the underground.

"Dost thou thinkith she is truly one of the High Fae a changeling my brothers?" Sir Didamas asked the other two.

"Nah maybe a Halfling or something" Hoggle said with a smile at his first friend's antics.

"Sawa Pretty" Ludo said as they watched her. Just then the music changed and she saw them mid turn and stumbled.

"Oh Hi guys" she said as she took the headphones off and shut off the music player. "It's such a pretty night I just had to dance when I was listening to the music. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough Missy to think that maybe you were one of the Fairy's dancing for Beltane or somthin" Hoggle said. Smiling to take the sting out of the comment.

"Truly M'lady thou hast the grace of the High Ones in thy steps." Sir Didamas said grandly as he bowed.

"Sawa dance pwetty" Ludo said and shuffled foreword pulling her into a huge hug.

"Thanks guys" she said blushing. "How are things Underground?" They began talking of things like the spring festival and the other ancient holidays and celebrations that still took place in the underground that it seems most humans ignored unless they practiced the old ways.

"Are you still visiting with Toby too?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yah he's a good kid" Hoggle answered. "I'm glad he's getting stronger. I knows you were worried when he took sick like a while ago."

"Well he's better now that's what's important" she said smiling. "How much time did His Majesty give you to visit tonight?"

"Till Midnight in this world M'lady he said we were needed for preparations on the morrow for our celebrations. He said our loyalty to thy cause must be rewarded. He hath indeed been changed by thy victory even now seven years later." The foxy Knight answered grandly just then the clock tower started tolling the midnight hour.

"I'm going to miss you guys" she said hugging them all close. Tell his majesty that I'm grateful he allows these visits." She handed Hoggle a note. "Please give him this."

"I will missy be careful getting home now you have your beasties up here just like we haves underground" he said patting her arm. As she watched they faded into the underbrush. She sighed and turned around making sure she had everything she'd brought with her and that they didn't leave any evidence behind.

"Well common feet" she said smiling a little remembering using those same words at the beginning of her adventure in the Labyrinth. Not noticing the barn owl in the oak tree behind her.

I think I'll leave it here. I PROMISE I'll go into Toby's illness in the next chapter as well as Sarah and Jereth finally talking face to face. I'm sorry it's a bit lame but I had to sneak into the computer at 4 am cuz the mate has two papers due next week.

(1)Beltane is a Celtic holiday that is celebrated roughly April 30th although it depends on which calendar you use. I thought it tied in with the Fae well because they're Celtic in origin as well.

Inspiration music for this chapter

Moonlight Sonata, Raindrop by Chopin and Eden by Sarah Brightman


	3. Midnight Musings

Here's Chapter Three sorry it took so long I'm still recovering from bronchitis and if I don't want it to turn into Pneumonia I need to take it easy (I suffer from asthma so it's a concern) Poor Rysh I actually had this written once but word ate it and turned it into ASCII barf so I re-typed it out for her.

As ever we don't own it the late Jim Henson, George Lucas and the rest own it we just play with them now and then.

Midnight Musings

She got back to her house about 12:15 from the park she had noticed the owl about half way home and smiled a little at Jereth's protective nature. Before she walked into the house she looked up at the owl and smiled.

"Don't you have a festival to finish planning for your Majesty?" she asked then curtsied and said "Thank you for escorting me home you have mail awaiting your return." Then she turned and walked into the door smiling at her whimsy. Even if it was a perfectly normal owl he would know she had thought of him.

The King in owl form moved to the tree branch outside her window watched her step into her room then as she began to undress he turned away and flew off as she had said he had a festival to work on and after all he WAS a gentleman however much it pained him at times.

Sarah changed into her usual pj's a red t-shirt with Kanji down one side and a redheaded boy a sword on it and pair of black cut off sweats (1) The t-shirt had been a gift from her anime obsessed little brother who told her the boy in it reminded him a little of her with her determination to protect his friends and family. She smiled at the thought and wondered if the fact the kid was the same age she was when she ran the labyrinth had anything to do with it as well.

She smiled and walked out of her room and opened the door to his room to check on him a nightly ritual for her every time she came home now ever since the night she babysat him and he got sick. The thought of that night a little less than six years ago still terrified her to this day.

**--flashback—**

She had gotten back from the dance class a little late and as she had expected Karen was standing on the front porch waiting for her just like that day almost a year ago. This time however the look on her face was one of worry.

"Sarah are you alright you're almost an hour late?" she said grabbing the dance bag from Sarah's hand and following her inside. "Did your class run late again?" She set the dance bag down on the hall table and turned back to Sarah.

"I'm sorry it did run late then that evil little brat Zoë decided to try and get me kicked out of class again. She told Madame Alexia I kicked her." Sarah said grumbling. "Madame spiked her tho, Zoë wasn't near me at all in the class she forgot that Madame had placed her on the other side of the class last time this happened. Looks like she's gonna be asked to leave the school."

"I'm glad you didn't descend to her level this time I know how much you enjoy that class" Karen said smiling at her stepdaughter. Both of them had come to an understanding not long after Sarah had run the Labyrinth. Karen had realized Sarah's hostility towards her was mostly fear that she would try to replace the mother that she had loved so much. Sarah had surprised her the next morning by coming down and helping with breakfast and talking to her. That talk had started their friendship and now a year later they were closer.

"I didn't make you late for the Party at dad's work did I?" Sarah asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"No they pushed it back to 8:30 your father said so it's fine. Dinner's in the oven and Toby's up in his room he seems to have a slight cold so please keep an eye on him okay?

No boys over and no wild parties" she said with a hug "We'll be home by Midnight."

Karen grabbed her purse and walked back out of the kitchen calling to her husband to hurry.

"Sarah" he said as he poked his head in the kitchen "Don't forget you have that paper due for English Lit Monday."

"Thanks for reminding me dad. Can I use your computer to type it up and print it? I promise not to mess anything up on it." She said with a smile. "I have it hand written but we get extra credit if it's typed"

"Okay but don't put that strange Wizard game back on it please that thing ate the hard drive last time." He said smiling back at her. "See you later tonight."

After they had left and she finished her dinner she had gone up to check on Toby.

"Hey Tobes" she said to her little brother. "You feeling okay?" she sat on the side of his bed and put her hand to his forehead it was hot but it didn't feel overly so.

"Sawa tell me a stowy." He said sleepily.

"Okay. Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Sarah who had a brave little brother named prince Tobias who always got into trouble." She started spinning a tail drawing on her adventures in the labyrinth as a base till half way thru her story he slipped into slumber. "G'night Tobes" she whispered kissing his forehead and walking down the stairs to her dad's office.

Two hours later she had finished printing out the dreaded English paper and putting it in her binder when she felt an unexpected shiver down her back. She dropped the binder in her backpack and ran up the stairs to Toby's room to check on him.

"Toby?" she said as she walked in. He was bright red hand having trouble breathing when she put her hand on his forehead it was blazing hot. "Oh god" she said and she pulled the blanket up around him then ran to the phone and dialed her father's work number.

"Chapel and Evergreen Legal services how may I help you?" A young woman said.

"Yes, this is Sarah Williams my father Robert Williams is at the party there is there any way you can have him paged my brother is really sick." Sarah said trying to stay calm.

"I can try miss but I'm not sure where he is in the building and they turned the PA system off." She said with false sympathy.

"Okay well if you find him tell him I'm calling 911" she said and slammed the phone down. "Idiot" she muttered. Then she grabbed the cordless and ran back upstairs to Toby

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator said after she had dialed.

"My name is Sarah Williams I'm babysitting my brother Toby and he has a very high fever according to the thermometer it's 104 I need an ambulance at 2986 North Prescott please hurry he's having trouble breathing." She said.

"Alright young lady it's on the way. Did you call your parents?" the operator asked.

"Yes ma'am but they're at an office party and I don't know if they'll get the message in time." She said.

"Okay Sarah the ambulance should be there now." The operator said. "You hang up and answer the door good luck" as she hung up she ran down the stairs to open the door for the ambulance crew.

It turned out Toby had somehow contracted pleurisy and if she hadn't checked on him the fever might have sent him into convulsions.

**--End flashback--**

She smiled looking at him in his bed sleeping peacefully manga scattered across his desk and his computer screen saver showing scenes from at least 6 different animes.

"Sleep Tight Tobes" she whispered. Walking to her room and climbing into bed.

Okay I admit the pleurisy was inspired by my getting bronchitis and I have NO idea if I used the right symptoms but it's dramatic enough to suit the story. I'm not sure how soon the next chapter will be up. Someone reviewed my fic History Lesson and I'm keeping my word to expand that story. Not to mention I have two others that I need to finish.

(1) Guess the anime references and get a guest spot in the fanfic grin (first one only

Sorry)

I'm playing fast and loose with the timeline on this I'm making it more modern because it makes me feel old to remember I saw the movie in the theater first run and actually got the soundtrack On LP.


	4. Chapter 4

To our readers:

Due to MASSIVE screw ups beyond our control the fic update will be delayed We're sorry. To make a long story short we finally got the disks transfered to two flash drives our brother kindly offered to print them for us. MISTAKE!! His machine has a problem with the usb ports and fried BOTH flash drives which had our only copies of the updates on them (computer copies our notes are still hand written) the disks got left in another city at Af's 'ka-san's house (we hope) Now it's coming up on the anniversary of a favourite relitive's death and Af's having to travel to be with the rest of the family to keep her 'ka-san from falling to pieces (again) so that's going to delay things a bit more. Her 'ka-san has a computer but only has dial up so it's possible we may be able to update at least one story while she's there maybe more depending on how much free time she has (why male relitives can NEVER help properly is beyond us) again we're sorry.

Ryshandra and Afrieal BTW here is a great resourse somone gave us that might help out the Anime Ficcers (take the spaces out) http : / linear. mv. com/ cgi-bin /j-e/ dict 


End file.
